ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roads
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dawn of the Squid, Part 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimate alien (Talk) 23:02, December 1, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. cool you're going through pages really fast I think you'll do good and you can help me with my series because I can help you user:adam27r 12:54 02/12/2010 Main page users As far as i know, the three users on the top row and the two users in the second row are admins the rest are normal users and rollbacks (that is as far as i know) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Look Roads, this is Larry1996, i am sorry for editing both of stuff. So i'll paws off from now on. Please leave a message at my blog if your forgive me for things i've done for making your miserable. Ignore it is nothing just ignore it or delete it. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Would you like me to help out changing all "What Not to do at a Stoplight" links on the wiki and having them say Ben 10: Multi Trixes? Because I am rather bored at the moment and have nothing better to do. XDDD Also, concerning your art request, are you sure you don't want me to design a different combination of the original 10 aliens for you so it doesn't look completely like Kevin? I could do that. --Binkatong 22:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright. >w< That's fine. And awesome, I shall have fun with it. And the name comes from when I was, like, five or something. I've been using it since I first "joined the internet", if you will. X3 Some inside joke involving this comic my older sister and I made up. --Binkatong 22:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you oh so much! I shall take your idea.--Hey, I'm Sea, Commonly Reffered To As Intrudegro98 And I LURVE WIKIA!!! 16:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but one problem....[[User:Intrudgero98|'User:Intrudgero98' (Leave a message!]] 19:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh--[[User:Intrudgero98|'User:Intrudgero98' (Leave a message!]] 19:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Even more cosmic destruction On the page, Ben 10 Multi-Trix you put evil waybig but that was really just albedo in his waybig form. Ultimate alien 20:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The Ultimate Alien I finished the rough sketch of your request, and just want to make sure everything's clear for coloring. There's a lot of details that are either missing (such as the Upgrade pattern and Omnitrix symbol) or hard to notice (Stinkfly tail) that will be fixed/added when I put it in photoshop. Here's the link: http://oi56.tinypic.com/aa7zq0.jpg So, is it to your liking? ^^ --Binkatong 21:48, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ahaha, I had a feeling. XD Anyway, it's no problem, it was fun. :D I take it that you're satisfied with the results, so I'll get to work on the lineart and coloring. --Binkatong 22:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: I didn't create Your ben 10 alien wiki my friend created it i just helped him.I didn't edit anything.Charbel2001 A while if it has not been touched for a while no one will notice that I forgot all about it myself. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 19:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) new episodes why don't you make episode 10 where Ghostfreak returns and gets revenge on Ben, and Ben wants Julie to stay out of danger, and then Ghostfreak turns Julie into a frog, and in episode 11 where Ben ends his relationship with Julie now that she's bald and dates Kai (from Benwolf) as his new girlfriend, and episode 12 where Ben discovers a strange and it turned him into a girl., and finally in episode 13 where Hex gets revenge on Charmcaster for betraying him to not conquere instead defeat Adwaita to save her home, and he switchs her body with Ben's where they must switch back? Progress Report Hey Roads, just wanted to let you know that I am literally about 30 seconds away from being done with the flatcolor of the picture, and then I can move on to the shading. If all goes well, it may be done by tonight. ^w^ --Binkatong 22:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) DONE! 8D --Binkatong 23:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I got that. XD Glad you like! As for the unexpected part, that's my specialty. :P And you may want to change the appearance description on his page now. XDDDDD --Binkatong 23:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) please Hey roads, is it okay if i edit new episodes on your Ben 10: Multi Trixes episode list just in case you create them? i don't get it how do you type Larry1996 00:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) after posting? your welcome Hey Roads, i helped edit some new episodes for you, hope you like them! Larry1996 00:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) May I? May I use The Ultimate Alien for an episode of Sonorosian Adventures Season 2? User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 22:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) say! Hey Roads, i created new episodes for your Ben 10: Multi Trixes series so that you can edit some more, please leave a message if you like them.Larry1996 01:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Thanks for the Diamondwolf picture for my user. LMN Of course you canOmernoy121 13:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Picture The picture is awesome and are u talking about shadow he was warned but did not respond so he was banned for a few months User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Alienator Actually, Dayjob and Nightshift is one alien, it just has two different forms that switch off every 4 hours. XD It's like a two-headed monster where at least one head is always asleep. And sure, I'll help advertise. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Insperation Well, it's pretty obvious that you don't know how people get their ideas, because typically the people who get the ideas don't know very much about the subject either. XD Seriously, I have no clue how I came up with about 90% of the stuff I do. Although, I do have a process for coming up with aliens when I'm out of ideas: #Find a random item around the house. You can also look online for some sort of cool item, animal, or other such thing. Finding cool words in the dictionary works as well. (For example, when I was coming up with Pixystuck, I was eating a Pixy Stick.) #Think of some sort of pun that involves the name of the thing you've picked. (Although the Stick part of Pixy Stick is refering to the shape, it can also mean "to stick to something". So I put it in past tense to make it more obvious.) #Come up with a power that makes sense with the name. (Stuck, sticking things to stuff... yeah. Also, the sugar is like the stuff in a Pixy Stick.) #Come up with an appearance that makes sense with the name and power. (Pixy is like Pixie which is a kind of fairy, so I made it fairy like; the color and pattern scheme were from different Pixy Stick wrappers.) And yeah. Good luck making sense of that. X33333 *just recovered from illness* --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Stealing Ideas I warned Larry to stop stealing your ideas and putting episodes on people's series without permission. If he does it again, he will be blocked for a week. WG = Weirdo Guy 20:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Roads, this is Larry, is it okay if i borrow Ultimate Alien for Ben 10: Alien Justice Force in Unleash the Alien Within? 05:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi there. I hope you like this picture (it's what I imagine "Ultimate Alien" to look like since you haven't added a picture of him). WG = Weirdo Guy 00:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. By the way, I am a "fan" of your show. WG = Weirdo Guy 00:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Darkseid Do you think Darkseid from DC Comics along with Apokolips can appear in Ben 10: Multi Trixes? Larry1996 07:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? I don't know Roads, Darkseid's skin dosen't really matches Rocks', Darkseid has grey, and Rocks has yellow. Larry1996 01:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Aggregor In Ultimate Aggregor...Again!, if Aggregor was zapped electrocusedly by Ultimate Alien, is he dead? Larry1996 21:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Gwen Aggregor said "Gwen and the Mannatrix are in me", didn't she get out after Aggregor was killed by Ben as Ultimate Alien. Larry1996 22:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) your series Since i did good on editing without stealing ideas, Weirdoguy sended me this message saying "Yes. Also, a sequel series is not stealing ideas, it's just finishing what a person started. For example, my series, Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution, is the sequel of Ken 10. So lets say you want to make a sequel series of Ben 10: Multi Trixes. I won't block you if you did that cause it's actually considered your own series". You think i should do that for you? Larry1996 16:18, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Sequel Weirdo Guy send me a message that i want to make a sequel series of Ben 10: Multi Trixes, but it said "So let's say you want to make a sequel series to Ben 10: Multi Trixes". Larry1996 20:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Charmcaster Didn't you "Where the Magic Happens"?, Charmcaster is a good guy now. Larry1996 22:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Charmcaster Didn't you see "Where the Magic Happens"?, Charmcaster is a good guy now. Larry1996 22:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Prophecy Hey, is there anything in your series that you want me to write a prophecy about? There's absolutely no reason that you have to use it in your series, it's just so that I can develop the Nelvthe language a bit more. ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. By the way, is there any hope that this might end better, and how so? You don't need to be specific, vague is good. :D And no problem, the red was hurting my eyes. XD --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 23:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Haunted Academy I saw what you wrote on Haunted Academy, and i was wondering if i could make that a candidate for deletion for you. Larry1996 01:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay Larry1996 01:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Why? Are you going to creating Ben 10: Multi Trixes and give it all to me, and do you want me to erase all the categories you have on each creation you have created? Larry1996 01:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome I edited the articale like you asked me to do. But i had to leave your category, since the episode is yours. Larry1996 01:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Alienator Aw darn, I was hoping for at least second. XD (Gwen's my favorite character, you see.) If I further develop the alien, for example adding species information or a better picture, would it be possible to increase my place rank? (Of course, if I can, everyone else should be allowed to as well.) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) So we can't improve our aliens at all. Darn. XD Oh well, congrats to those other two! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 18:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. WG = Weirdo Guy 22:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ghostgrade thing Well, he said he will (because he just create aliens for fun so) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Deletion You are putting up too many canidates for deletion. Like Courtney's Alien X version it was a real alien User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 18:15, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Never read the page. Plz forgive the above . User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 18:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Art Request I could have sworn I did... o.0 Anyway, I'm sorry, but it's one request per person. Once I reset the request count (probably in mid-February or something) I'll be happy to do it, but not until then. Although, I have made a contest where the prize is art, if you want to enter. ;D And cool. ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 18:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Adopt U can adopt the show if u want User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 18:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) your episodes is it okay if i borrow Ben 10: Multi Trixes' Return of Vilgax Parts 1 & 2, Ben? Who's Ben?, Back to the Future!, He's Back and Ultimate Aggregor...Again, The Rise and Fall of Albedo, Zs'Skayr? and The Spookiest Finale for the made-up season 2 of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien? Larry1996 10:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) the ideas is it okay if i just make the episodes look just like yours?, i can make different titles. Larry1996 19:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay. I'll try. WG = Weirdo Guy 23:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! I read a few episodes on the New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Pretty good, i liked the ones with Vlan Kleiss. 24 episodes, hmm, i wish i could do as much as you. On my series (Small Series ;( ), i thought of three original episode for two seasons a piece (On Ben 10 Fanfiction wiki)